Soren Krawler
|father = Ren Krawler |mother = Sora Minamoto |affiliation = Division E |bakugan = Linehalt, Leviathan |friends = DJ, Bailey, Shin |enemies = Naga, Hairadee, Tayghen, Druman, Centorior, Lillith |attribute = Darkus |skills = |weaknesses = Inexperience, self conscious about true form |owner = Zephyros-Phoenix |first = Brawlers of Tomorrow Affections Touching Across Dimensions}} Soren Krawler (ソレﾝ・クロウラー Soren Kuroura) is a Bakugan: Next Generation character and son of canon character Ren Krawler and fan character Sora Minamoto. He is a Darkus battler partnered with Linehalt. He is a member of the Earth Division of the Brawlers. Physical description Soren is a 16 year old half-gundalian and half-human boy and is the son of Ren Krawler and Sora Minamoto. He has light grey skin with dark grey-blue markings and white spiky hair and dark blue eyes. He has golden horns growing around his head in a similar fashion as that of his fathers. He wears a long sleeve black shirt with purple markings, orange fur and a hood, grey pants and black boots. In his Human disguise, his outfit consists of an orange hoodie underneath a black jacket, grey and purple shorts and black sneakers. Personality Soren's personality is mostly unlike that of his friends. He is quite unsure of himself, a trait which shows in his brawling. In addition, he is rather self conscious due to having to hide his true, Gundalian appearance beneath a Human disguise, something he greatly dislikes. His favorite holiday is Halloween, as he is able to walk the streets in his true form without stirring up alarm. Relationships *Ren Krawler (father) *Sora Minamoto (mother) Floria Brown During the events of Affections Touching Across Dimensions, Floria was the first of the Gundalian Division to introduce herself and subsequently him to the rest of the group. Floria instantly developed a crush on Soren, even going so far as to invite him to her home for dinner and demanding he read her a story before she was put to bed. Shin Kazami Shin is Soren's best friend. They are closer to each other than with the others as they are both half aliens. Soren admires Shin's natural Bakugan battling skill and gets advice from him often. Shizuka Kazami Soren is aware of Shizuka's crush on him, but as of now, only sees her as his best friend's little sister. While Soren does not reciprocate, largely in part due to the age difference that that she is Shin's sister, Soren is still nice and polite to her. Background Soren was born to Ren and Sora. As he grew up on Earth, he was forced to hide his true appearance. He prefers being in his true form, but only can when among friends and family. His best friend is Shin Kazami and he is quite close with Shin and his sisters, due to them all being half aliens. Following the events of Ivory Ragnarok, Soren is one of the only 6 remaining Brawlers and takes the position of Darkus battler. While most of the team is on the verge of falling apart, Soren desparately tries to keep everyone together. ATAD Spin-off In the spin-off fanfiction, Affections Touching Across Dimensions, Soren has never known his father and sets out to find him with the help of his mother's Bakugan, Leviathan. With Azreal's help, he travels all the way to Gundalia to seek him out and hopefully get his parents back together. After arriving on Gundalia, Soren begins to lose hope of finding his father. But his optimism is restored after meeting some new friends, Juliet, Zeke, Izzy and his little brother and sister Bruce and Floria. They invite him for dinner and Zeke later allows him to stay over at his place for the night. The following morning, Soren and Lex continue their search and Lex notices an announcement for a Bakugan tournament where the winner gets to battle Ren Krawler. They immediately sign up and Lex offers himself to be Soren's temporary guardian. Gallery Soren Intermission.png|Soren on the intermission screen with Linehalt. soren_and_lex_intermission_by_zephyros_phoenix-d47y7eh.jpg|Soren on the intermission screen with Leviathan. Soren and Linehalt.png|Soren with Linehalt. Brawlers main team.png|Soren (bottom) in the Season 3 team. bakugan_oc__soren_krawler_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3grdei.png|Soren in his human disguise (left) and true form (right). Trivia *Soren's name comes from a combination of his parents names: "Ren" and "Sora." Category:Bakugan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Bakugan: Next Generation Category:Earth Division Category:Darkus Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Gundalian Category:Humans Category:Aquos Category:Good